Grindeldore drabbles
by Corporal-Nihon
Summary: The title speaks for itself! Grindeldore drabbles/one-shots, some are light-hearted, some are not, but you can always take a look... Gellert/Albus ; Rating: K to M ; Romance/Humor/No Humor
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is Corporal-Nihon again, with a Harry Potter fiction, for a change, and this is Grindeldore. Haters are gonna hate, but I love them.

**Pairing: **Gellert Grindelwald/Albus Dumbledore

**Chapter Rating**: T

Enjoy yourselves.

**BAD BOY**

Albus had always been the nice kind of boy. Even when arguing with Abelforth, he would always feel sorry in the end (even if he wouldn't admit it). Not to mention the fact that he was Head Boy at school, best student ever, Head prefect, and so on…

Gellert was a wicked boy; he nearly killed one of his comrades, always involved in serious trouble, sadistic, ambitious, and no doubt he would have been sorted in Slytherin if he had attended Hogwarts, he even ended up being expelled from Durmstrang (and God knows how tolerant this institute is about the Dark Arts).

If only they knew the nature of Albus' affection, they would have been utterly shocked, to say the least. But Bathilda herself knew (though she still thought that Gellert was a charming young man), and she found herself pleased to know that Albus liked his boy bad.

**STUPID GENIUS**

He had always admired Albus' brain. Always able to guess right, to find answers to mysteries and a brilliant, cultivated mind that would never let anything slip out of control.

But now wasn't the time to be a genius. Because Albus could be extremely oblivious, especially now, around midnight, still working while Gellert laid annoyed on the bed, letting his lion patronus wander around the room and jump on furniture and discarded books, thought Albus didn't seem to notice the huge beast jumping on his books. Gellert was usually the one to recall Albus of their goal, and always willing to work, but just not now. Feeling extremely horny for an hour and a half, looking at sweet Albus working on various papers and once in a while tucking a strand of his long, red hair behind his ear, then licking a bit his dry lips absented-mindedly, then getting back to work… Sigh, everything made him want to shove him right now on the bed and teach him what he means by "studying". Stupid little boy. Well, if Albus wasn't going to stop by himself and go wander for a deeper study of the human body, then Gellert was going to make him do so.

He slowly approached the quiet man, like a cat would, stepping silently because waking his aunt up wasn't the idea right now. He then laid his hand on Albus' forearm, standing behind his chair, and he slid his fingertips slowly until he reached his hand. Then, he nuzzled in the boy's hair and, his final trick, he blew delicately just behind his earlobes. He _knew_ Albus wouldn't take it anymore, and he was right, because the next second, Albus glanced up at him and gripped him by the collar to kiss him fiercely. Well, that was the beginning of a good night.

**BROOMSTICK**

Once, Albus had received a broomstick as a present. He had accepted it with feigned joy, because the truth was, ever since the first flying class in his very first year in Hogwarts, he had become quite famous (in the wrong way) for his "skills" with a broomstick.

So when Gellert opened Albus' cupboard one day and found the broomstick laying forgotten, Albus felt himself freeze.

"So you know how to fly, uh? Great, I haven't been flying for a long time, after all the Durmstrang mess, you know…"

And before he could say Botruc, they were out in a nearby field, ready to take off. Then Gellert graciously rode his broomstick, and by the next second, he was up in the air and swaying around. Then he stopped mid-air, smiling proudly at Albus, whom he noticed was still shivering on both his feet.

"What's the matter, Albus?"

Albus raised his face up to him, annoyed, but didn't answer. Gellert flew down to Albus, making so that he was face to face with him.

"Don't tell me… You don't know how to fly?" He whispered with a wicked grin.

Albus blushed. Gellert could be so annoying sometimes… Said boy kissed his forehead.

"Want a ride?

-Wha… Whaaa?"

Gellert shoved Albus just in front of him on the broomstick, face to face, and Albus gripped his coat tightly before they took off at the speed of light. Albus screamed when he felt the broomstick loop, charge up and down, and Gellert was laughing, thrilled even when Albus buried his teary face against his hot collarbone.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter! The first didn't have much success, but I hope this one will get more! You can make request through reviews (wink)!

Chapter Rating: M – K - T

**HEAT**

Intense moment of pleasure, burning passion shared by these two young men gaping for release. Gellert planted warm and wet kisses along Albus' neck. Albus panted, the bed creaked, and Gellert let a low moan escape. The redhead arched his back intensely, feeling himself getting close, but Gellert wouldn't let him feel any relief before he did; that was his narcissist side. Albus groaned in annoyance when Gellert added another teasing thrust, at this damn right angle but no, he wouldn't let him go, not yet. He wanted to beg, to tell him to stroke him, to pray for release, but only moans and groans came out, because at this time, he may have been a genius but he wasn't able to form words anymore. Then Gellert knew he himself couldn't take it anymore, and he thrust hard, one, two, three times and then…

"BAAAAAA"

A big, white goat rushed inside.

Gellert almost got a heart attack and Albus made a quick deal of covering themselves with the covers.

Since when did Abelforth's goats learn to climb upstairs?

**THROUGH THE EYES OF ARIANNA**

I've always thought that my brother Albus was shy. That wasn't just me, actually, even my parents did, and Abelforth too (though it would be rather expected from him to make nasty comments), and I think Miss. Bagshot does too. It's true: Albus only befriended very few people, who were shy themselves, and he's also never had a girlfriend. Behind his half-moon shaped glasses, Albus looks like a very nice boy on whom you could count anytime.

So of course, I was surprised when Albus came back home with this tall young man with a strange smile harbouring his face when talking about magical power. I thought I first that it wasn't a good idea, especially when seeing the annoyed look on Abelforth's face when he saw that the Grindelwald boy was taller than him (and that is saying something). Also, Abelforth keeps telling me about how weird and wicked the guy is when we are feeding the goats together.

But I don't listen anymore. After all, I've never seen my brother so happy before.

**SCARS**

Albus was fascinated by Gellert's scars, rough under his fingers. He found them exotic and charming in a way, and his mind would often wander while they were making love, wondering how he got them. Maybe while fighting like a hero against a dangerous creature which would preferably look like a giant snake or a dragon, and this wild day-dreaming was a kind of a turn-on.

Straight scars like a beast's claws, long and scarlet slashes on his white skin.

"Where do they come from?" He finally decided to ask one night.

-Durmstrang" He answered bluntly.

Albus thought he got them in a duel, but he highly doubted that. He dared asking anyway.

"How?"

Gellert seemed genuinely annoyed now.

"For one student harmed, you get twice the pain" He looked up with a twisted look on his face. "I've been whipped."

Albus fell silent. The simple idea of whipping had never crossed his mind, but it was Durmstrang they were talking about, and he felt now that Gellert's schooldays had been scarily different from his. Gellert kept talking:

"You cannot defy what's superior to yourself. It goes for teachers but also for death. That's why we must have the power, Albus. Controlling death means having the power. Do you understand?

-Yes, the other answered absented mindedly, feeling very awkward now.

Maybe Gellert had more scars than he had thought.


End file.
